Silt fences used for preventing silt runoff near construction sites and landscaping grounds often include a silt barrier made of a geotextile fabric layer stapled or tied to vertical posts extending upwards from the ground. Unfortunately, the geotextile fabric layer often tears at the staple or tie points especially near heavy water and silt flow areas. Sunlight also causes plastic zip ties used to tie the geotextile fabric to the posts to become brittle and break. Monitoring and repairing the silt fences is labor intensive and is often forgone. Workers often drive vehicles and heavy equipment over the silt fences because they do not have tools or replacement fasteners required to dismantle the silt fences and reattach the geotextile fabric layer to the posts. This results in silt fences being left damaged or in disarray, which allows silt runoff to build up or cause erosion. The silt buildup and/or erosion makes it difficult to re-build the silt fences, resulting in further damage to the construction site, landscaping grounds, or nearby areas.